Beverages
Here is a list of the drinks served by any of the characters within 'Bartender'. Grasshopper ''' Seen in Chapter 1, made by an 'Extra' Bartender * 1/2 Oz / 15 ml Green Creme de Menthe * 1/2 Oz / 15 ml Creme de Cacao * 1/2 Oz / 15 ml Cream Combine in a blender together with 1 cup crushed ice. Blend until smooth, serve in Collins glass. To serve pousse-cafe style, slowly pour the ingredients over the back of a spoon, in order of density (Menthe, Cacao, Cream). '''Classic Martini Seen in Chapter 1, made by an 'Extra' Bartender * 1/2 Oz / 15 ml Dry Vermouth * 2 1/2 Oz / 65 ml Gin * 1 Green olive, to garnish Combine in a shaker, over cracked ice, Stir (not shake) until mixed, strain, and serve in a cocktail glass. Garnish with the olive, and enjoy. The Martini, as one of the most well known and popular cocktails in the world, has many variations. This is the classic recipe. Sidecar Seen in Chapter 1, made by an 'Extra' Bartender * 2 Oz / 60 ml Brandy * 1 Oz / 30 ml Cointreau * 1/2 Oz / 5 ml Lemon Juice Combine in a shaker over ice, shake until well mixed, strain, and serve in a cocktail glass. Mizuwari ~ Water Cut Seen in Chapter 1, made by Bartender Ryū Sasakura * 1 Oz / 30 ml Scotch * Water to taste Serve with hard ice for perfection. Daiquiri Seen in Chapter 2, made by Bartender Ryū Sasakura * 1 1/2 Oz / 45 ml White Rum * 1/2 Oz / 15 ml Simple Syrup * 1 Oz / 30 ml Lime Juice * Lime slice to garnish Combine in a shaker over ice, shake until well mixed, strain, serve in a cocktail glass. Garnish with Lime slice. Bellini Seen in Chapter 2, made by Bartender Ryū Sasakura * 2 Oz / 60 ml Fresh Peach puree * 4 Oz / 120 ml Prosecco Sparkling Wine * White Peaches as side Combine in Champagne Flute glass, first Peach puree, then Prosecco, and stir gently. Served best alongside White Peaches. Alexander Seen in Chapter 2, made by Bartender Ryū Sasakura * 1 Oz / 30 ml Cognac * 1 Oz / 30 ml Light Cream * 1 Oz / 30 ml Creme de Cacao Combine in a shaker over ice, shake until well mixed, strain, serve in cocktail glass. Served with a dash of Nutmeg. Manhattan Seen in Chapter 2, made by Bartender Ryū Sasakura * 2 Oz / 60 ml Rye or Canadian Whisky * 3/4 Oz / 25 ml Sweet Red Vermouth * Dash of Angostura Bitters * Maraschino Cherry to garnish Combine in mixing glass, stir with ice, strain, serve in a cocktail glass, garnish with cherry. Holland Style Martini Seen in Chapter 2, made by Bartender Ryū Sasakura * 1 3/4 Oz / 55 ml Gin * 3/4 Oz / 25 ml Dry Vermouth * 1/2 Oz / 15 ml Lemon Juice * 1/4 Oz Maraschino Liqueur * Lemon peel twist to garnish Combine in mixing glass, stir with ice, strain, serve in cocktail glass. Garnish with lemon peel twist. 'Old Pal' Seen in Chapter 2, made by Bartender Ryū Sasakura * 1 1/2 Oz / 45 ml Dry Vermouth * 1 1/2 Oz / 45 ml Rye Whisky * 1 1/2 Oz / 45 ml Campari Combine in mixing glass, stir with ice, strain, serve in cocktail glass. Red Eye Seen in Chapter 3, made by Bartender Ryū Sasakura * 12 1/2 Oz / 375 ml Beer * 1 Oz / 30 ml Vodka * 6 Oz / 180 ml Tomato Juice * 1 egg yolk Combine in pint glass, first Vodka, then Tomato Juice, Beer and crack the egg on top, do NOT stir. Serve as is. Eye Opener Seen in Chapter 3, mentioned by Bartender Ryū Sasakura * 1 1/2 Oz / 45 ml Dark Rum * 1/4 Oz / 7 ml Orange Curacao * 1/4 Oz / 7 ml Apricot Liqueur * 1/2 Oz / 15 ml Grenadine * 1 egg yolk Combine in shaker over ice, shake until well mixed, strain, serve in Old-Fashioned glass or cocktail glass. Corpse Reviver Seen in Chapter 3, mentioned by Bartender Ryū Sasakura * 2 Oz / 60 ml Cognac * 1 Oz / 30 ml Apple Brandy or Calvados * 1 Oz / 30 ml Sweet Vermouth Combine in mixing glass, stir with ice, strain, serve in cocktail glass. THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS!!!